Avatar State: Azula The Love Guru
by AvatarKyioshi
Summary: During a meditation session with Tenzin in the early the morning, Korra slips into the Avatar State when someone unexpected appears before her….The Fire Nation Princess herself, Azula. And you won't believe why she's here…


"What the…" Korra stuttered in disbelief, she sat up erect staring back the Fire Nation Princess. Azula, who was in the Avatar state with Korra, appeared only a few years older but still looked quite the same. She smiled back at the young Avatar, sitting cross legged across from her,

"Um..I uhh" Korra looked back and forth and searched the misty blue,

"How did you..?" she asked raising a finger to Azula. Azula simply grinned wilder. Korra shook her head.

"Only Avatars can contact to me" she said with a confused expression. Azula cleared her throat,

"Korra, The Avatar is the bridge between the living and the dead and well, As you know, I have passed away"

Korra shook her head, "But you're not an Avatar"

Azula nodded, "Yes, but one of the Avatars did me a favour"

"Favour, who?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow,

"That's none of your concern" she responded bluntly.

Korra's eyes narrowed and examined Azula.

"So… What do you want?" she asked suspiciously, Azula sighed.

"Oh, can't someone simply drop by to say hello?" Azula asked in her simple and impassive tone.

Korra frowned, "Not you"

Azula laughed, "Well, can't blame a person for trying"

Korra was even more confused, "Serious though, what do you want?"

Azula reposed and sat up straight in front of Korra.

"Simply to ask about my grandson, I hear you have a crush on him" she said, a smirk appearing on her face. Korra frowned,

"Your grandson…Who's your grand…" Korra's words broke off when it suddenly hit her,

"MAKO'S YOUR GRANDSON!" she screamed. Her eye's widened,

"But…How…You're so evil and…and" Korra shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to avoid Azula's watchful gaze. She finally looked back up.

"You're lying" Korra said weakly. Azula laughed (well, cackled really)

"Is it so hard to believe?" she said with a smile, "Can't you see the family resemblance? The dark hair, olive skin, hazel eyes and let's not forget wit and excellent fire bending skills" Azula bragged. Her face of pure bliss was suddenly broken,

"He does however, remind me of my brother Zuko" she said rather disappointedly

"How?" she asked,

"Tall, aloof" she looked at Korra, "and an odd taste in girls"

Korra was suddenly alert, "Odd? How am I ODD?" She screamed. She was about to stand up when Azula waved her off,

"You can't do anything to harm me. I'm dead. Though you may try, imprudent as it is"

Korra slowly sat back down, death glaring the princess.

"Prove it then" she said, challenging Azula. Azula studied Korra's adamant features.

"I don't need to. Nor do I want to. I believe you shall find out in due time. That however was not reason I contacted you"

Korra, who had been pouting her lip, raised a suspicious eye brow and narrowed her eyes at Azula.

"What then?" she asked,

"I'd like to offer you, my assistance, in obtaining Makos affection"

Korra jerked her head back in shock. She stared back at Azula.

"What…Why?" she whispered.

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed, her voice was suddenly cold and demanding,

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE ALONE OR WHAT!?" She screamed.

Korra scrambled back even further. Her chest was heaving now. She looked up and slowly nodded her head. Azula's face lightened up and she patted the space in front of her.

"Okay. Then come back"

Ever so slowly, Korra crawled and retained the position.

"Now. First things first, your hair" Azula said

"MY HAIR! What's wrong with my hair" Korra squealed, Azula shook her head,

"Honestly, they remind me of Katara's hair loopies. Very Tacky"

* * *

The Next Day…

"How did it go?" Azula asked,

"Weren't you watching? I thought that's what you dead people do" Korra said in sulky voice. Azula shook her head.

"Playing Pi-Sho with Iroh" she replied bluntly

Korra frowned,

"Don't ask" Azula stated, "So, He didn't like the new hairstyle?"

Azula looked back at Korra and smiled approvingly. Korra had ditched the pony tail and instead had tied her hair up into a small tiny top knot and her side bangs were now straight and had been styled in a very Fire-nation-princessy way…

"He said he couldn't kiss a girl that looked like his grandma" she said, her eyes twinkled with tears.

Azula was fairly stumped,

"Strange, It seemed to work on Chad, Han, Tom, Wan, Sokka…"

* * *

Day Two

"Threaten him! Challenge him to an Agni-Kai!"

Korra eyes lifted to Azula, "Azula, I want him to like me….not kill me"

Azula rubbed her chin and nodded her head,

"BLACK MAIL! He won't have choice!" She screamed,

Korra stared back in disbelief,

"Well then, Espionage?"

* * *

Day Five

"Korra…why are you crying?"

"NOTHING'S WORKING!" Korra sobbed. Azula sighed,

"Follow me" she said and she stood up and began heading deep into the misty area. After a while she came to a place of white clouds. Korra kept close and watched as Azula drew aside the mist.

"I'm not allowed to do this but…Are you at the point where you're so mad, that you want revenge?" she asked, her voice had changed and she sounded crazy.

Korra looked up, her shiny blue eyes focusing on Azula,

"I don't want revenge…I love Mako"

Azula scoffed, she waved her arms in front of them and an image of Mako appeared before them. Korra, without warning screamed an involuntary scream and fire bended the image away. Azula smiled,

"So, how does revenge sound now?" Azula asked,

"Damn good" Korra muttered,

The image of Mako reappeared.

"How about…I don't know…an accident?" Azula asked, grinning evilly at Korra.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Korra screamed, "Just hurt him…a little bit…but not too much!" she warned

A whine escaped Azula lips but she nodded her head and lifted her arms. Her face intensified and light bounced of her. Korra watched in amazement. Azula suddenly slammed her hands together and the light faded away quickly and she looked back to Korra.

"Now watch"

The two watched the image of Mako crossing the road when suddenly he was hit by a motorbike. The bike had slammed into his body and he skidded across the road. Azula laughed madly while Korra flinched. She looked back at Mako who was still alive but somewhat injured and stunned.

Korra finally smiled, she leaned closer and pointed her finger at Mako, "That's what you get Mako! For not—"

Korra's smile faded. She looked up and spotted Asami running towards Mako followed by the undeniable look of puppy love on Mako's face. The situation had just become more complicated. She glared at Azula before zipping out of the Avatar State.

* * *

"My final advice Korra. Just hear me out on this one"

Korra folded her arms across her chest and shook her head,

"I've been watching him. I know he's with Asami right now but his heart truly belongs to you"

Korra didn't respond

"This is the last I have to say. Don't force yourself onto him. He really does like you and sometime soon, he will be with you"

Korra was silent. Azula shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I'm done" she said before vanishing.

* * *

Korra and Mako kiss at the Southern Water Tribe and finally become a couple. Azula is called upon by Korra once more, but this time it's not Korra…

"How did you…" Azula faltered as she stared at the boy in her place

"No Questions. Just answers. Me and Asami. What do I do?" demanded the green eyed earth bender,

"Bolin…Please…."

* * *

REVIEWS REVIEWS AND MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! and Also advice on how I can improve

If you liked my writing, please send interesting plot (Must be somewhat humourous or I'll probably dismiss it)

OH AND REVIEWS REVIEWS AND MORE REVIEWS

**Constructive** Criticism is greatly Appreciated (Please note how I underlined and bolded **Constructive**)


End file.
